


Dumb & Dumber

by Nadalia



Category: thanksgiving - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadalia/pseuds/Nadalia
Summary: Short Story
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving was right around the corner, two weeks away, but Elmmmy didn't want any normal turkey, so Jason as her friend had no choice but to wander dangerous forests in search

Thanksgiving was just two weeks away. Elmmmy was busy with all the preparations that were to be done. Preparation of the Thanksgiving Feast was the most important one. Decoration and games might be next on the list. She was checking her list of the required ingredients for all the dishes that she has decided to make for the feast. She added all the traditional foods to the feast menu, such as Cornucopia, Cornbread, Pumpkin Pie, Cranberry Sauce, Mashed Potatoes, Caramel Apple, Thanksgiving Wine and last but most Important, Turkey.

While she was marking down the things, she eyed the turkey that she had bought for the feast. Suddenly, dark clouds appeared around it and made it shrink in her view. Although the turkey was huge, due to some momentary illusion caused by the overwork she did, It didn't seem suitable for the festival of prosperity. It was SMALL for the festival ahead. She decided that she needed a SPECIAL turkey, not just any regular turkey. She instantly called her best friend Jason.

After talking with Elmmmy, Jason was standing in front of the hunting equipment rack in his storeroom. Now you might ask 'Why hunting equipment?'. Because the SPECIAL turkey, which Elmmmy needed, can only be found in the wild forest. Jason, being Elmmmy's best friend, was supposed to bring that SPECIAL turkey for her. Jason let out a pained sigh as he stared at the rack to choose the weapon for the hunt.

After some thinking, he picked two possible weapons that could be suitable for the upcoming hunt. Those were shotgun and bow & arrow. To his dismay, he only had guillotine type broadheads ("guillotine" style broadheads are intended to remove the head with the shot). The last hunt he did was a long time ago. He was not sure about using guillotine broadhead. His aiming skills might not be that refined and a simple mistake would ruin the whole turkey. Hence, he decided to stick with the shotgun.

After deciding the weapon, he was about to choose between his camouflage or turkey vest, when his eyes landed on the turkey costume resting in the silent corner. If Elmmmy's illusion was bad, the bizarreness of Jason was what sealed the deal for the disaster to come. Not sure why but Jason selected that Turkey Costume as his hunting outfit.

It was late in the afternoon when Jason finally reached the forest border. He roamed in the wild to look for the SPECIAL turkey, While looking like an abnormal Turkey himself. It was getting late and the night was approaching. Jason decided to go back to his car and come back tomorrow. He was checking the direction in which he should go to reach his car but he got interrupted by sudden howling. With every passing minute, those sounds were getting closer. He tried to rush his steps but the turkey costume made it difficult. In his agitation to run faster, he tripped and fell.

Jason might have failed to find the SPECIAL turkey, but the wolves on his tail sure found an EXTRAVAGANT turkey. He cursed and slid backwards. His back hit the tree and his shotgun poked his side. From that poke, he remembered that he had a shotgun which he had forgotten about due to the chase. He fired without minding the aim. Finally, the wolves left his tail and dispersed in the dark. After that fierce chase, Jason took a long breath and contemplated how much more he would have to suffer on this Turkey hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a turkey in hand it was time for Thanksgiving for Jason and Elmmmy, but little did they know that hoards of cultivators were marching towards them with greed-filled eyes

After his adventurous day, Jason returned to his house and fell asleep while thinking about the events that had happened during the day. Jason was getting ready for his next attempt at turkey hunting. He wanted to catch one turkey at any cost today. He was feeling restless due to the whole ordeal of the last hunt. After doing a recheck, he went to his garage and started for the wild area outside the city.

On the way, there was a roadside caravan which was selling numerous things. He decided to visit it for fun. He parked his car on the boundary made by the merchants there. The first thing that caught his eyes was the board which said ‘Special Turkey’. He headed towards the hut that was holding that board.  Jason entered the hut and it was full of bizarre things. There was one young boy who was tending the things. Jason asked the boy about the turkey mentioned on the board. The boy took him to the side and showed him the turkey. It was not a regular turkey at all. It had 3 eyes which were as blue as the frozen river and it was as white as the fresh snow. He was amazed by the beautiful turkey in front of him.

Out of nowhere, that special turkey made a short flight landing on his head and finally settling on his arm. The boy then told Jason that the special turkey had chosen to go with him. Jason tried to refuse but the boy ignored him and got busy with tending the place once again.  Jason left that hut with mixed feelings. He decided to not think about it much. He wanted to show this beautiful turkey to Elmmmy as soon as possible. So he went to his car and started to drive towards Elmmmy’s house. He reached there and was looking for Elmmmy when he heard some noises. He looked for the cause and saw that there was a group of people approaching the house. Those people were all wearing weird clothes. Few of them were even carrying weapons like sword, spear and others were carrying instruments. He had no idea what was going on. It was like watching a period drama in real life. 

The person who seemed to be the head of the group approached Jason and told him that he had taken something which was theirs. Jason asked them what was the thing that they were talking about. Then one of them pointed at the special turkey. Jason told them that the turkey was given to him by the boy at some caravan. The head then introduced themselves as Cultivators from the faraway land and told Jason to hand that turkey to them so that they could leave the mortal world and go back to their place. Jason understood what was going on.

Jason dialled 911 to report them. But before he could even start to speak, there was an ear-piercing explosion. He turned around to figure out what had happened and saw that the so-called cultivators were all up in the air. One of them had his sword aimed at the tree which fell due to the explosion. After few seconds, He figured that the explosion was actually caused by the strike of that sword. He was glued to his spot, not able to comprehend the situation around him. After recovering from the shock, he made a dash towards the house and was about to lock the door when he was hit by the said door as the same was swung backwards by force. He then ran towards the back door but with all the things going on, he was not able to control his movement and ended up falling down the stairs on exit.

Jason felt the pain in his back from the fall. He slowly opened his eyes. He then realised that he had fallen from the bed and it was all a dream. He let out a painful groan and laid back down on the floor making his back sting once more. He didn't had any more energy after this weird dream.


End file.
